


Everything Stays

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Blow Job, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Frottage, HONNE, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, One sided, Physical hurt, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, attempted anal sex, dan basically uses barry, i do. my research, kind of, the Grumps actually listen to them, theres like 3 pages of smut so be prepared, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: Barry thought his feelings for his roommate would go away, but they didn't. And little did he know, the same thing was happening to Dan.





	1. Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fuckers guess who's back after literally not posting for a year. I come bearing this shit I've been working on for quite some time. I will admit I did get lazy at some parts and it does skip from real time action to describing 5 months in a small paragraph. But hey, I'm not getting paid for this so here you go. In the span of writing this monster shit of a fic, I've gotten a job, moved, and got into college so yeah, that either shows how much time I've been slowly working on this for. Plus it might waver from slightly realistic to completely non realistic in 2 sentences. Please met me know if there are any spelling/grammar errors!! I tend to type very quickly and I'm not the best at proofreading so please give me feedback!!Anyways, I'm not sorry if it's crap because tbh it's just practice but a huge thanks to my good friend Jasmine for helping me come up w the story, if you'd even call it that, but she doesn't have an account on here so anyway, hope you like it! Please leave feedback so I can tell if you guys like it or not!! (I just need validation)  
> Auf Wiedersehen!!

   It started slow. At least that how it seemed to start. Barry knew that he wasn’t 100% straight due to some awkward first kisses during a summer camp and a sleepover with someone who was a little more than a friend. It did take some time to come to terms back then, but he accepted it. He still did like women, he liked how soft their skin was and how nice they smelled. But he felt the same way about some guys too. He liked how they smelled after a workout and their hearty laughs and how they looked on prom night. But now, he didn’t think twice about it.

   It was a part of him, just like he had brown hair. He hadn’t really been looking for a relationship, mostly because he was too busy editing the live action videos, working on sequelitis and how about this game to even fathom making time for a significant other. Sure he would like some company with him, but Dan was enough for him, he had someone to talk to during late nights, someone to eat dinner with, someone to annoy; he had someone. He never really thought anything of it. Sometimes they had some intimate moments, like when Barry was overworked and tired, and Dan offered to rub his back to help him relax.

   They weren’t necessarily a thing but they were a partnership. They both payed rent, took turns cooking and cleaning up. He gradually noticed that Dans smile was a little bit brighter that day. He would often find himself wondering about Dan or complimenting his appearance. His thoughts would sometimes be intrusive to the point of utter annoyance, and soon he realized he not only liked Dan, but was in love with him. He sometimes wishes that they had met while Dan was still in New York so they could’ve experienced more than one season together.

   But it’s nights like these that Barry misses living in New York the most. The heat from living so far south gathered in his room annoyingly, and he still wasn't used to the hot climate. He laid there in his boxers and diamond dogs T-shirt, spreading himself over his bed, kicking his covers onto the floor while doing so. He had a small box fan blowing into his room from the small window next to the bed but that wasn't helping very much. The heat seemed to envelop his skin in a way that he couldn't get rid of. The bright red alarm clock on his nightstand read 5:00 AM.

   The numbers seemed to haunt him, reminding him that he had a long day ahead of him. As the numbers changed his dread ensued and he decided to grab the wet washcloth he had on his forehead earlier and re-wet it in an attempt to cool down. That helped a little bit but the heat still radiated off of his skin. Now is the time that he would begin to think of the cold mornings of February in New York with his friends. He thinks about spending hours outside shoveling bright white snow, the cold seeping in though several layers of cotton and wool and nipping his fingertips and nose, and then soon coming inside to a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. At the very moment, he despised anything hot. The best option for him right now is to take a cold shower in hopes of not overheating, but he didn't want to wake Dan knowing that he was a very light sleeper and that any small bump in the night would wake him.

   So there Barry laid sweating his ass off with a tiny fan blowing and observe a small breeze onto his body. He had never dealt with temperatures very well, he was always either too cold or too hot, frequently switching between a T-shirt and a warm jacket in 70° weather. His mind raced as he began to think how much harder his day would become with zero hours of sleep.

   The time now read 5:07 AM and his phone is at 14% cursing himself for not charging his phone throughout the night. The only upside to staying up late was getting a shit ton of work done but the downside was his eyes are red and tired and his head throbbing with an overworked mind bouncing around.

5:09 AM.  
13%.

   He debated on calling in sick, if Arin saw him in person no one would question him on his statement; he looked the part. On second thought very can't remember the last time he took a day off.

    Light creeped through the window, through the blades of the fan, and began to illuminate his room with the light bluish gray glow of dawn. He tossed and turned, the damp washcloth now on his pillow, wetting the fabric to a nice cool touch.

    With every yawn, he was drawn closer and closer to sleep, like it was chanting his name. When he finally drifted off, some rustling outside of his door woke him up not thirty minutes later. Dan was probably leaving for his flight to New Jersey to see his parents soon, which took off at 7:30 am. That's most likely the most sleep Barry will get today. He hoists himself out of bed and pulls on his glasses, the blurred world becoming sharper. He stands in the direct path of the small breeze of the fan, letting it blow on him and cool him a little better. The light coming through the window was slowly getting brighter as the sun rose, alerting a new day has begun; well, for Barry, a new day has happened.

    Barry opened the door to his room and padded into the kitchen, thinking that a cup of coffee will solve any problem, especially any problem involving digestive issues. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Dan, looking like the palm tree that he was, hovering over his phone and standing next to his suitcase, the soft light illuminating his tired expression. The soft sound of Barry’s bare feet sticking to the nylon floor signaled that Dan wasn't the only one awake in the household.

“Hey Bar, what're you doing up so early?” Dan asked with a twinge of confusion.

“Came to say g’bye n’ get some coffee.” Mumbled the barely conscious Barry.

It was more than obvious that Barry hadn't slept a a wink.

“Add about 5 hours of sleep to that to do list, B.” Dan chuckled softly, his voice still hushed with sleep.

   When Dan looked at Barry, a sudden impulse to give him a hug. He abandoned his suitcase and enveloped the sleepy Barry in a tight hug. He managed to pass it off as a goodbye hug by saying, “Alright, well, I'm off.”

    Barry gladly accepted the hug, letting his arms wrap around his roommate; Dan was a naturally touchy person, casually laying or resting on anyone he found the most comfortable. Barry was his favorite to cuddle or hug because A. He’s perfect hugging height B. He’s god some meat on his bones, in the sense that he’s not just 100% lank like Dan and C. It's Barry.

    He eagerly leaned against Dan, the cool leather of his jacket and the smell of his deodorant warmed his chest. He let his eyes close, finally his mind calming down after thumping on the inside of his skull for 17 hours straight. Dan pulled away slightly, but only to look at Barry, and Barry had done the same. Barry’s heart roared Both of them realized how close their faces were and immediately

   He was sad, but satisfied (sadisfied if you may) when Dan pulled away and grabbed the keys to his car and made his way to the door.

    Barry suddenly felt more comfortable, like now he was ready for sleep. He could finally rest over his daily dose of Dan. He sent a quick text to Arin, letting him know that he might be a little late today. After pressing send, he tossed his phone on his bed, and curled up, finally drifting off to sleep.

   When Barry finally woke up, late had set in. His clock now read 11:41.

    He wonders how he didn’t sleep in until 1, but takes advantage of how early he woke up to get a head start on the day. Of course, he’s exhausted, but coffee and a warm shower will fix that.He looks over where their little exchange had happened hours ago and smiles, getting butterflies in his stomach.

   He makes himself some coffee and has a small bowl of whatever cereal is left, reminding him that this week is grocery week. After breakfast he showers, humming an upcoming song that dan had sung to him a couple days ago while doing so and gets ready for work.

   That night was caught on a phone call that ended too soon. Dan had called Barry to let him know that he got to his parents safely, and his aunt had commented something in the background to Dan like “Are you talking to your boyfriend Barry?” Dan giggled and responded with a blatant “just checking on my roommate, Aunt P,”

   Barry's heart sank a little in his chest. He had liked the idea of being called Dans boyfriend too much.

“So what're you doing for dinner over there?”

“’Im probably gonna heat up some couscous and some chicken. How bout you?” Barry said as he scanned through the fridge.

“It's a big feast here tonight man. I wish you could be here, man. I forgot how pretty New Jersey looked during the holidays.”

“From what I've heard it sounds pretty nice that time of year. We're the roads crappy?”

“Oh dude you don't even know it! On the way here there was some asshole who cut me off right as I was pulling over into the exit late and right as were about to get off, he fuckin switched lanes at the last second!”

 Barry laughed as he listened to Dans stories about the ride home and how his dad mispronounced several phrases.

“I gotta go, B. Dinners waiting so I'll talk to you later.”

“Alright, Bye man,”

   The full sound of Dan hanging up on the other end silenced Barry. A small smile crept on his face, knowing Dan was thinking of him when he called.


	2. But It Still Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something rather unplanned comes up for Dan. Will he take it or leave it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to mention the title and chapter titles were inspired by Everything Stays from adventure time. If you haven't listened to it please do its v good. Anyway, peace ✌

The past few months hadn’t been the usual for Dan. He wasn't sure if he was coming down with sickness or possibly depressed. But something seemed off. He couldn't pin point exactly what what off, but it annoyed him so badly.

He mostly ignored it, thinking it wouldn't really change anything unless it became an inconvenience. And now, it was an inconvenience. Dan unknowingly had a little bit of spring in his step, a tune in his head, a warmth in his chest. He felt the warmth in his chest become a little bigger, the tune become a little louder, and the spring in his step soon turned to him dancing wherever he went, and he didn't know why.

But he liked it.

It's nights like these when the only thing he craves is a body, someone, a heat to sleep next to and feel and touch and love. It's nights like these, when Barry is alone in the apartment, when he's panting and his heart is racing almost as fast as his mind as he jumps from scenario to scenario. It's nights like these where he longs for something more than just a hand on his dick, but a hand at the small of his back, maybe, or carding through his hair as his head dips between a pair of thighs, or even on his neck. Not a strong hold, but a confirming hold.

It's nights like these when he misses Barry.

He can't be missing something he never had. It's impossible. But he wishes that it did, that it could fill the shell he created, the shell built out of imagined scenarios and conversations, constructed out of sideways glances and early morning cups of coffee together, out of the hope that if they pass each other and they’ll finally meet glances as they look back at each other.  
.

Barry had to admit it, the week without Dan was the best and worst week he had ever had. He didn't have to wait for a morning shower, he didn't have to cook for two, and he didn't worry about twice the amount of dishes to do. But he didn't have the presence of Dan to keep him going.

At the end of the week, Barry was most excited because he was picking up dan at the airport and he’d get to talk to him about how his flight was and what he did with his parents while he was there. The ride home from the airport was long, but not dreadful.

Dan seemed excited to be back, his comfortable presence bringing peace to the sometimes hectic office. It was quietly today, mostly getting small stuff done. He and Arin were going to record some episodes, but something seemed a little… off about it. He could feel the automatic tension in the room when he walked in.

“Hey Dan, could I talk to you for a sec?” Arin asked, obviously nervous and trying his hardest to play it cool.

“Yeah sure man. What’s up?” Dan said as he plopped down onto the couch with his oversized blanket.  
“So, as you know, you and I are very good friends and-“

Dan let out a small chuckle thinking that this was one of Arin’s comedic tricks.

“And I just wanted to let you know that… I like you. I have for a long time and I just needed to say it. And if you don’t like me back then, whatever man it’s cool.”

“Wait Arin, are you serious?” His cheerful tone had dropped.

“Yeah dude for like 3 years!” Arin laughed somewhat nervously.

He had a lot to think about. I mean sure he was attracted to arin, and there wasn’t a day where Arin hadn’t made him laugh uncontrollably. In Dan’s mind, sure there was no reason to not like him back.

‘Go for it, man.’ He thought to himself.

“Cool, cause, I like you too man.”

“What? Are you serious? Like not as a friend?” Arin sputtered like an overjoyed puppy.

“Yes I’m serious like I like like you too dude!” Dan laughed while pushing a mass of hair that had fallen in front of his face. “Wait what about Suzy? Is she cool with this?”

“Yeah, talked to her and she’s actually super into it!”

“That’s awesome dude!” Dan exclaimed, hugging arin excitedly.

They soon realized how close they were, and the air Shan fed between them. Arin leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan, causing Dan to forget about everything in that moment except arin. He tasted sweet like skittles and a little minty from left over toothpaste from this morning. Arin pulled back, his warm brown eyes scanning Dans face.

“How was that?” He said with a small smile shaping his lower lip.

“Amazing,” Dan breathed, his heart racing.

They continued the day unexpectedly casually, recording the grump session like nothing had happened, sharing small silent kisses in between episodes. Dan had to admit it, he felt the same feeling he had when he had his first kindergarten girlfriend.

The next few months had been the best few months Dan has ever had. Arin and him had done a few couple-y things together like go on a cheesy date to a diner at 3am and shared a few intimate moments late in the night and sometimes into the early morning. He couldn’t help but feel giddy and giggly around him. He was addictive.

When he came home one night from Arin’s after a particularly raunchy rendezvous.  
A familiar noise was coming from Barry’s room. Sometimes he’d unwind by strumming a few tunes on his ukulele, which Dan didn't mind, he was a pretty good player so it was a little extra background music for writing songs. But this was different. It wasn't his usual 3-4 chord patters he usually played. He seemed to be… struggling? Whatever he might be learning a new song. He quietly pressed his ear close to Barry's bedroom door, trying to listen to what he was playing.

“…say only fools- shit uh… is that B minor or f sharrrp… it's f damn alright…”

Dan he recognized the tune, it was “Can't help falling in love with you” by Elvis. He spent a good 5 minuets listening to Barry play and sing the tune, and his singing voice wasn't that bad. One of the many hidden treasures that is Barry Kramer.

The next day, found himself humming the tune to himself throughout the day. A sharp ping of guilt hit him in the stomach. He realized that he was still in love with Barry, even after a few months of being with Arin.

It bothered him, more than the fact that he was still desiring another person that wasn’t his partner. That night he couldn’t sleep well, he tossed and turned, kicking his sheets off the bed, then wrapping himself back up in them 2 minutes later.

When Barry woke up, Dan was gone again. He seemed happier, which was basically impossible for dan who was happy 100% of the time, but this was different. He was barely at their apartment anymore, and when he was, he was only there for a short amount of time. Barry just decides that it’s probably nothing to worry about, it’s Dan’s life and he’ll live it how he wants. But to be honest, he missed Dan.

He barely saw dan that day, it was annoying him a little bit. Once again, it’s his life, but now he just feels ignored. When dan had stopped recording with Arin today, Arin was the one to drop off the footage, not Dan. Weird. Dan was always the one to give Barry the footage.

“Alright, Avidan. Two can play at this game.” Barry muttered under his breath as he plugged things in and started editing away.


	3. Ever So Slightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get harder for Dan. What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the name changes!! I wanted to get this published as soon as possible and the names got kinda screwed up so now it's Everything Stays (duh) and the chapters are other lyrics from the song (hopefully in the right order!!) Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos, it helps a lot!!

__

About halfway through the editing the 4th episode, Dan had requested that Barry put in wolf job too many times, so he edited a giant middle finger in a box labeled to Dan Avidan. And this time, it wasn’t a joke. Soon, he decided now would be a good time for a break.

He made his way to the bathroom, thinking about how bad of an idea it was to chug as many La Croix cans as possible with Arin earlier. When he was about to knock on the door, it swung open, and low and behold, there stood Dan, looking down at his phone. As he stepped out of the bathroom, his body collided with Barry’s, knocking his phone out of his hands.

“My bad, man,” Barry exclaimed, not paying attention to who it was, and darting into the bathroom, and then realizing it was Dan, and then quickly calling himself an idiot for not giving him a dirty look.

“What am I doing?” Barry asked himself, realizing that he was being way too childish during this situation. He needed to make himself realize that some people just drift away, and there’s nothing you can really do to stop it. .

When Dan had realized who it was who he bumped into, he drew tense. He rushed back to the grump room, his plan to just ignore this problem until it goes away not working out quite as well as he had hoped. It had worked for a few weeks, but now he just hopes Barry doesn’t catch on. When Arin rejoined him for their daily snuggle time session after recording, he could tell that Arin knew something.

“Hey man, you okay?”

“Yeah, dude, why?”

“I saw you dart from the bathroom, usually you’re darting from the grump room to the bathroom not the other way around.”

Dan chuckled at his witty comment, but his smile soon fading, realizing that he just had to bite the bullet and confront Arin about his dilemma.

“Can… can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, dude. What’s up?”

“I’m not breaking up with you, so don’t worry. So, uhh, before this happened, this being us, I… kinda had a thing for Barry and… I still do? And I have no fucking clue if he likes me back or not and… Arin, I don’t know what to do.”

“Holy shit dude, I had no idea you had the hots for Barry!”

“Arin he can probably hear you keep it down,” dan said.

“Sorry, and it’s totally fine, dude, so obviously you like Barry, and you don’t know if he likes you back?”

“Right.”

“I’m no life coach but, like, what I would do is, and this is gonna sound kinda shitty, but do, like, little tests. Like, be a little bit more gay with him, and see if he reacts positively. If he doesn’t, then he doesn’t like you, if he does then, there’s your answer.”

“But, what about us? I love you Arin,”

Dan registered what he had just blurted out. It was way too early to say that, wasn’t it? And it was more than obvious that Arin wasn’t going to say it back, it didn’t feel right for the circumstances.

“I’m sorry Ari-“

“It’s okay, man. Let’s just cuddle and talk through this and hopefully come to a conclusion. I can’t have my snuggle man feelin' sad.”

“That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

After Arin and Dan had talked things out, he had agreed with the plan with little tests on Barry. He did feel a little bad about using Barry as a test subject, but it was much easier to lay low with Arin than to have to explain their situation to anyone.

The next few weeks, Dan kept an eye on Barry. He studied him, probably more than he should. He noticed that Barry seemed a little on edge, probably due to Dan ignoring him the previous few months, and he didn’t blame him.

Now, he was going to make up for that. “Prepare yourself Kramer. You won’t know what hit you.” Dan said to himself before phase one of his plan. He aimed to gradually give Barry more attention, and to start hanging out with him more and spending more time with him, in hopes to get a more positive reaction to help benefit an answer.

He slowly began to spend less time with Arin, and more time with Barry. He would help cook dinner, and even cook dinner for him sometimes, toss in some casual flirting into a conversation about laundry or something totally unrelated. He even paid for his coffee 4 times in one week.

Barry had no clue what Dan was doing, but to be honest, he wasn’t complaining. There he to be some reason he was suddenly playing Mr. Nice guy. When Dan would flirt, he would flirt back, almost in denial if this was a dream of if Dan was actually interested in him.

He managed to not say anything and grin and bear it for nearly two months. By now, him and Dan were straddling the line of ‘just friends’ and “boyfriends”.

But Dan still wasn’t sure if Barry liked him back or not. Maybe he was just oblivious or maybe he just ignored it on purpose to spend more one on one time with Barry. There was something that he could do , but it was very risky. When he called Arin on status report, they talked about how things were going and if Dan had come to a conclusion.

Then Dan suggested his plan and surprisingly, Arin was in favor of it. That night, his stomach churned with anxiety. Dread and nervousness consumed his whole body as he thought of every possible situation it might lead to. He wondered if feeling this way would be his new normal. Wake up nervous, go to sleep dreading tomorrow. Wow, this is depressing, he thought. Would Barry hate him forever? Or would he be cool with it? The questions haunted Dan, keeping him awake until Barry gently knocked on his door.

“Dan?”

“Come on in bear,”

Barry was wearing one of Dan’s t-shirts that he had given him, which was slightly oversized due to Dan not knowing his correct size, and boxers.

“Can’t sleep,” Barry mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Dan found his slightly childish appearance adorable, and cleared a spot for him on his too-big bed.

“Neither can I, and I need a cuddle buddy to help,” dan said while comically reaching out his arms to Barry.

He gladly climbed into bed with Dan and snuggled up with him. He hated how perfect Barry was. He smelled nice, he was both cute and fucking sexy when necessary, and he was a great cuddler. He laid there facing Dan, silently studying his features this close. He shifted closer, wanting more warmth (for once in a goddamn century it was actually cold in their apartment) and ended up practically hugging dan. Dan had subconsciously wrapped his arm around Barry, lightly stroking soothing patterns with his thumb on Barry’s back.

I’d didn’t even take 2 minuets for both of them to fall asleep, tangled up with one another. When the bright Los Angels morning sun woke them up, Barry’s back was flush with Dan’s front, and Dan had his arm wrapped around Barry’s waist, resting on his soft stomach. That morning, for the first time in a while, he had a good reason to sleep in. 


	4. Daily and Nightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the height of Dan's plan. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! But trust me the next chapter will be longer I promise. Anywhale, enjoy reading!

When Dan woke up again, He noticed how his bed felt empty. Barry was gone, but the light clanking sound of pans shifting in the kitchen signaled that Barry (hopefully) was in the kitchen making something. Dan flipped the covers off on his legs and stood up, hearing various joints make their routine popping and cracking sounds each morning. He padded into the kitchen, smelling fresh coffee which smelled like heaven to him. Quickly grabbing a cup and adding a small amount of half and half, he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, secretly hoping that whatever Barry was making, he was making him a plate as well.

Mindless commercials and whatever channel the tv was on last or whatever show either he or Barry were watching last was/were playing, letting Dan’s half-interested mind wander to somewhere else. He started thinking about Barry, how he would miss him. Wait, miss him? He needed to stop psyching himself out. It’ll go fine, don’t worry, Dan. You’ve got this. You’ve done worse, probably.

A nice plate of eggs and freshly cooked bacon interrupted his thought stream.

“This looks delicious B! When did you learn to cook?” Dan asked while crunching on the bacon.

“I dabbled in a few classes a little bit ago during college. Comes in handy sometimes,” Barry said with a wink.

They both ate in a comfortable silence while absentmindedly watching whatever was on earlier. Before Barry could leave, he had to find his keys. He didn’t usually lose them, he always put them on the table by the door right when he got in. But they weren’t there. Maybe in his room? Nope.

“Dan, have you seen my keys? I gotta leaavvve,” Barry said, wandering into Dans room.

Dan looked up from his computer with a smug smile, holding Barry’s keys in his hand.

“Gotta wrestle me for ‘em B,” Dan joked, folding up his laptop and setting to the side.

Barry leapt onto Dans bed, crawling on top of him in lightning speed. He was just in reach of them when Dan’s freakishly long arms held them even higher, too high for Barry to even be close to reach. He stretched out his arm as much as he could, but soon realized there was only one way to get them back. Barry pressed his lips to Dan’s smiling mouth, and felt Dan freeze. Dan closed his eyes and kissed back, letting his hand fall, and releasing Barry’s keys. Barry pulled back, smiling wittily.

He snatched up his keys, chuckling at the way Dan’s face looked. Dan sat there, slack jawed in awe, trying to contemplate what just happened.

“See you at the office, Dan!” Barry said before bolting out the door. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he got in his car. He did it. He finally kissed him. He was over the moon, singing along to “Warm on a Cold Night” as it played on his commute.

When he got to the office, Barry couldn’t stop smiling. He tried to hide it, but he just couldn’t.

“What’s got you all smiley, dude?” Arin chuckled as he came up to Barry holding a crate of games, who was making another cup of coffee.

Should he tell him? Probably not, he doesn’t know if him and Dan are actually a thing or not, so it’s best to just tell a little white lie.

“My brother just got engaged and he asked me to be his best man.” Barry lied, knowing that Alex wasn’t going to get married anytime soon.

“That’s awesome, dude! Tell him I said congratulations!” Arin said in a joyous tone as he walked away, going to organize the games he was holding on the shelf.

What Arin doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

A little later, Dan had come in and recorded some stuff with Arin. When he saw Dan leave the grump room, he flashed a small smile at his roommate, only for Dan to reply with a sultry smile and a wink. For the first time in a while, Barry blushed, feeling the surge of blood rush to his face.

Tension slowly grew between the two during their day at the office through short glances and sitting next to each other at the meeting, lightly touching hands when they shifted and what not.

When they got home, Dan ordered a pizza from their favorite pizza place because A. He can’t cook and B. Barry doesn’t feel like cooking. Like morning, they ate in comfortable silence and watched a few episodes of The OA on Netflix.

The tension hung between the two as they cleaned up, their scene from earlier today replaying in both of their heads. Once the kitchen was clean, Dan took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Hey, B, I wanna show you something, c’mere.” Dan said, hiding his nervousness with a thin layer of casual conversation. He led Barry to his bedroom, letting him look around and sit on the bed as he closed the door, ensuring that they were alone.

“I need your opinion on this new song,” Dan joined Barry on his bed, and got out his phone which had a piano app, which was useful for quickly finding out harmonies and beginnings of future songs. He opens the app and quickly thought of an easy 4-chord tune to hum.

Barry watched as Dan tapped at the tiny piano on his phone as he began singing a mindless tune. In that moment, they both knew that this wasn’t about a new song. Dan’s sweet humming faded off as he realized Barry was gazing at him. Dan threw his phone to the side, leaning in closer to Barry.

Here goes nothing. 


	5. In Little Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure smut. Actually, fun fact, this was originally the first thing I wrote when writing this because it was just supposed to be a one shot but it turned into a story so, yeah. There are definitely some moments where it tied to make it as realistic as possible but probably failed horrible but I'm still posting it because yeah. Enjoy pure smut (~- 3-)~ <3

The gap between them was closed by one mouth meeting another. Barry’s lips were surprisingly soft, with the occasionally scratch of beard hair on Dan’s but he wasn't complaining. They pushed together slow at first, then Barry made a move. He slowly opened his mouth, his tongue inching out with every kiss and soon enough, Dan opened his mouth, allowing Barry to explore. 

He shifted Barry onto his back and moved between his legs, the front of their hips touching. Barry snaked his hands around Dans neck, taking a moment to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Dans head. This is what Barry had wanted, had craved for such a long time. It's not that he never had sex, whenever he needed to jack it, he jacked it. Done and done. 

But this was something different. This is what he craved, a body to hold, to share an intimate heat with someone. He never thought it would be a guy at the least, let alone his roommate. But somehow, the planets aligned and now he was having a nice make out sesh with Daniel Avidan. Not his sex maniac stage persona, but the real true Dan.

A low pressure began to rise in Barry’s skin, his temperature becoming feverish, and his breath hitching when Dan slowly rocked his hips into Barry’s. Barry reluctantly rocked his hips against Dans, the rhythm becoming awkward for a few seconds, Barry thinking to himself that they probably looked like a pair of horny teenagers just rutting against each other.

After a few moments of small chuckles passed to one another, they were in rhythm. Dans scent covered him, and Barry couldn't be happier. The hard smell of his cologne mixing with the scent of their laundry detergent, a hint of sweat and a dash of musk, soap, and breath. Dans lips removed themselves from Barry's and slowly travelled to the line of Barry's jaw, down his chin and to the side of his neck. Barry automatically tilted his head to expose his neck to Dan and let his hands fall to Dans back, clutching his t-shirt gently. The scent of Barry slid into Dans nose. His kisses were soft, pressing his lips to Barry's skin and gently sucking small red marks into his neck.

When Dan’s teeth caught Barry's skin, dan felt his muscles contract, his chest fill with air and a soft sigh emit from Barry. Dan rocked his hips a little bit faster, his pants becoming a little bit tighter from the friction. Barry arched into Dan, allowing his roaming hands to wander to the small of Barry’s back, shifting so that he was supporting himself on his left forearm. Barry’s grip on Dan’s shirt tightened as Dans weight forced their bodies closer, their skin on fire. 

“Dan..” Barry whispered mid gasp as Dan bit down on his neck once again. The rocking has stopped and both parties were lightly panting, faces red with desire. Dan leaned back a bit and looked at Barry with a concerned expression. 

“Everything okay, Bear?” Dan responded in a hushed tone. 

“Is this… are… is this real?” Barry spewed. 

“You bet your sweet ass it's real.” Dan cringed on the inside a little bit, but he bit his lip and replied with a sultry smile. 

Barry breathed out a knot in his chest, a sigh of relief. 

Dan can't bear to do that to Barry but he’ll muster through it and not tell him for his own good(Dan doesn't like lying to Barry but if it'll make him happy then Danny will do anything for Barry). 

Dan reluctantly moved his hands toward Barry’s jean clad crotch, scanning his face for any signs of disapproval. 

“May I?” Dan asked, rubbing his pants lightly. 

“Oh god, please,” Barry plead, writhing under Dans touch. 

Dan leaned back so that he was sitting on the balls of his feet, and he began to unbutton Barry’s jeans gingerly, sliding the zipper down and tugging his jeans off, with help from Barry. The two clinked heads once or twice and burst out laughing and once the pants were off, Dan chucked them across the room with a comedic “hyurk!” 

Once the laughter died down, Dan shifted between Barry’s legs, eyeing his slightly tenting boxers. Dans hand slipped beneath the waistband and gripped Barry, feeling him harden in his hand. Dans lips met with Barry's, their mouths moving in a slow rhythm against each other. Dans hand slowly stroked Barry to the rhythm of their lips meeting, drawing out a low moan Barry never knew he had in him. Barry pulled away from Dans lips to focus on the pleasure, feeling his lovers unsteady breath on his cheek only brought him closer. Dan felt the way Barry’s hips rolled up into his hand, watching Barry’s subconscious take over was like watching an amazing symphony of sights and sounds. 

Barry lifted his hips up and slid down his boxers and pulled off his shirt, giving Dan time to slip away and slide his t-shirt, pants and briefs off. Barry honestly can't remember the last time he was this naked in front of someone. He wasn't the most fit person in the world but he wasn't an unhealthy weight. He didn't have abs but he didn't have a beer gut either. He had a few love handles here and there, but hey, more cushion for the pushin’.

“Wait,” Dan said before moving any further. “Pause for a second.” 

“What’s up?” Barry asked, sitting up and slightly out of breath. 

“When was the last time you got checked?” He asked casually. 

“A few months ago. I’m free of anything.” Barry replied with an honest smile. 

“Sweet. Same here.”

When given the green light, Dan admired Barry lying in front of him, his body a light pink with flush, his breath escaped him. He couldn't help but fall for Barry even harder. He crawled on top of Barry, stooping down to kiss his stomach, his lips traveling up past his nipple and to his collar bone. There, he planted his lips firmly and began sucking is skin between his teeth, and while doing so, he ran his hands over the expanse of his body with practiced hands. The way Barry’s muscles tensed and relaxed underneath his hands, how his hips rolled into Dans as their bodies become entangled in the sheets, reminds him of a memory of a lover like him. The way he would run his palms over every inch of Dan’s body. The feeling of skin to skin contact was euphoric, feeling a sense of closeness that nothing else can achieve. 

Dans lips parted with Barry’s chest, stopping to admire the dark purple hickey on his friends- lovers chest. He looked up to see Barry’s face, and what he saw made his breath escape in awe. Barry had his head pressed into the mattress, eyes closed tightly with a small shine of sweat on his forehead, glistening as his eyebrows drew together. Dan admired the way he squirmed beneath his roaming touch, he wanted this to last for-fucking-ever. 

Barry peeled his eyelids open, his glance meeting with Dans big brown eyed glance. He noticed how Dans face softened into a goofy smile. 

Dan soon pressed a loving kiss to Barry’s mouth, bringing their bodies closer together, sharing a breath. He then shifted and reached out to his bedside table and grabbed a half empty bottle of water-based lube and a condom, tossing both to the side. 

“Can never be too safe,” he muttered while opening the bottle of lube and spreading some on his fingers. He turned back to Barry and moved between his legs once again, “You ready?”

Barry nervously nodded, shifting his hips up to a less-awkward angle for Dan. He pressed his lube slick fingers to Barry’s entrance being generous to coat it with lube. He slowly pressed one finger inside of Barry, “Breathe, baby, breathe.” Dan whispered while kissing the inside of Barry’s thigh. Barry soon relaxed and let Dan add another finger, opening him up more. Barry’s breath went from calm, to ragged to panting in about 30 seconds. Dan slowly fucked Barry with his fingers, making sure to hook them at the right angle, watching how Barry’s cock twitched with each movement and how a small puddle of pre cum onto his soft tummy. He then added a third one and sped up. He watched in bewilderment as Barry arched and twisted on the bed, his hips twitching each time Dan would hook his fingers. 

“Barry… you look so good,” dan whispered, becoming achingly hard. 

Barry’s face grew bright red, realizing just how exposed he was. He hid his face in his hands and smiled, causing Dan to pull his fingers out, wipe them on the bed with a comedic “Eww,” and remove Barry’s hands from his face. Once they were face to face, Dan pressed a loving kiss to Barry’s lips. Pulling back, he grabbed and opened the condom, pinching the top as he rolled it down his length and coated it with a thin layer of lube. He aligned himself up to Barry’s entrance and took a deep breath. 

“You ready, B?” Dan questioned, gripping his length and slowly rubbing against Barry to relieve the pressure a little bit. 

“Yeah,” Barry breathed nervously, taking a cleansing breath. He felt the pressure of Dan pushing into him. Dan supported himself above Barry with one hand and guided himself inside Barry. Barry took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Dan’s hips. The warm familiar feeling of being stretched like this made his stomach churn in a lustful way. Once he felt the head of Dan’s length push through, he suddenly realized that he forgot how thick Dan’s was compared to any of his toys or (not so) recent lovers. 

Dan could barely control himself to not ram into Barry that second. His expression changed when he heard Barry whimper beneath him, and he could tell that it wasn’t a noise of pleasure, and he could feel his muscles tense under his hands. Once he was fully inside of Barry, he let both Barry and himself take a breath. Being inside of him was like heaven to Dan. 

As much as Barry wanted this, it was more than he could handle, and pushed aside how his lover felt for a split second. 

“Dan-Its too much it-“

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,”

Dan immediately began to slowly pull out of Barry, giving him time to shift and adjust. Once he slid out, he unrolled the condom and tossed it into the waste basket near his bed. 

“Sorry,” Barry blurted out awkwardly, his face red. 

“It's perfectly okay, bear. We can try something else. Okay?” Replied Dan with as much love as he could muster. He at least wanted this to be enjoyable for Barry. 

“Yeah,” he breathed helplessly. 

Their lips met once more, Dans hand sliding down to Barry's groin and grabbing his length. His fingers wrapped around it and slowly began sliding up and down the shaft, stopping to swirl over the head every few strokes. Dan dragged his lips down Barry’s chest, the fine hairs ticking his nose. He noticed how Barry’s hip bones protruded slightly, he noticed the soft layer of skin on his stomach, dusted with a soft layer of dark brown hair. He licked a stripe up the shaft of Barry’s length, massaging his balls while wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, his tongue flicking over his circumcision scar. Barry let out a raspy breath when he felt the wet hot heat of Dan’s mouth, feeling his wet lip slide down his length. The mess of Dan’s hair covered his face while he bobbed his head slowly, allowing Barry the gift of running his fingers through Dans hair and pulling it back into a makeshift ponytail, allowing Dans deep brown eyes to flick up, meeting Barry’s green eyes for a split second. 

Dans mouth sinks down on Barry’s cock, opening his mouth to try and get as much in his mouth. On his way up, he swirled his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks out like a porn star. Barry let out a deep moan, rocking his hips into Dan’s mouth. Dan continued the motion with his tongue, pulling Barry closer when Dan moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through Barry’s body. He pulled his lips off of Barry’s length, and kissing up his stomach, his wet lips leaving a cold trail on Barry’s skin. His large hand gripped both of their cocks in one hand and began stroking. They let out a collective moan at the touch, both of their hips rutting into Dan’s fist. They were both on edge that any sensual movements had quickly turned to animalistic and primal. 

Dan emitted a deep growl, his grip growing tighter and his hand going at hyper speed. He felt Barry squirm and thrust beneath him. Tiny mewls and gasps morphed into loud moans and cries, signaling Dan that Barry was close. Dan suddenly felt a smaller hand on his arm gripping him tightly. Barry’s thrusts stopped, and Dan could feel the warm spurts of cum across his hand, and he wasn’t that far behind. His hand was still going full speed on both of them, and Barry was being even louder, being way overstimulated. Suddenly, dan felt himself rip over the edge. Everything stopped, the entire world went silent. For a few moments, all he felt was bliss, then he faded back to reality. 

He remembered gasping something at the exact moment of climax, but he can’t remember what he said until Barry replied to him. 

“I love you too.”

He was still supporting himself above Barry, both bodies panting and covered in sweat and the room reeked of the wondrous smells of sex. 

He glanced down at Barry, who seemed blissed out, which caused Dan to let out a small chuckle at how sated he looked. Barry quickly snapped out of it at the sound of Dan’s laughter, and soon joined in with the laughter. Dan grabbed a spare tissue on his night stand and attempted to wipe up any cum, both of them forgetting how messy sex was, and in a few moments they were both laughing their asses off, and re-adjusting to a more comfortable, cuddly position. Barry gently laid his head on Dan’s bare chest as dan wrapped his arm around Barry, not caring one bit if they were covered with various bruises and bodily fluids. 

They laid there for what seemed like hours. He could feel the slight rise and fall of Dans chest, and hearing a soft beating of his heart through his bare chest. In that second, the usual chaos of traffic outside of their apartment had quieted down, their soft breathing lulling each other to sleep.


	6. When Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things tend to come and go for Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally 5:20 am. I just finished this. But yaaay final chapter. This one is probably the longest chapter (it's 22 pages in word all in all ik holy shit) because I'm horrible at planning how many chapters and whatnot so uh here. Have this. BAM. 6 CHAPTERS IN 6 DAYS.

When Dan woke up, he felt a familiar heat beside him. He looked down and saw Barry, fast asleep on his chest, his face flush with his skin. Everything was perfect except for the fact that he felt even worse. His stomach was in knots, there was no way he couldn’t tell him. He glanced at the clock on his table and in bright blue numbers it read 2:56 am.

He figured that they hadn’t been asleep for very long, just a short cat nap together. Of corse, they were usually up this late, or early. He felt Barry shift beside him, and a small kiss being pressed to his chest. Berry looked up, slightly sleepy and his hair a mess.

“Hey,” Barry said, a sheepish smile creeping on his face.

“Hey…” Dan replied, smiling back and running his fingers through Barry’s messy hair, his own hair not looking any better. ‘Anytime, dan. You gotta do it.’ He thought to himself as he looked at Barry.

“Barry… I need to tell you something. And I need you to promise me that you won’t flip out.”

Barry’s heart skipped a beat and his stomach dove. He sat up, facing Dan, his eyes were slightly wider, the worst case scenario running through his head. It was hopefully something like ‘y’know that stain on the couch, that was me’ or something like that. Hopefully.

Dan gulped, he could feel Barry tense as soon as he asked the question. He really didn’t want to tell him for his own good, but it would kill him not to. He couldn’t let himself do that to him, to let himself hurt Barry.

Off with the band-aid.

“So, Arin… and I… we um… we’re kind of a thing and-“

“Dan,”

“Barry, just- just listen,”

He was shaking. His mouth was dry and his words came out half formed and slurred. This was easily the worst thing he’s done in his life.

“So… Arin and I are erm, dating. And- I really really like you, I liked you before Arin, so, I liked you before Arin and I started dating and then we started dating and I still really liked you and Barry I’m really fucking sorry-“

“Dan...”

His face was red, his chest empty. The room was cold and dark. The horrid smell of sex lingered, and his stomach no longer felt twisted. Sickness and dread washed over him in waves.

“So… all of that, what you said… it was all some sort of… façade?” He said with more venom than intended. He was right. Dan was too good to be true.

“…Yes.”

Barry sat back, breathless. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t upset. He was livid.

“Are you kidding me? Five years. Five fucking years of my life, Leigh.”

Dans jaw clenched when he heard Barry call him by his first name. He now invoked a different feeling, not anger, but more of a ‘I deserve this’.

“Do you know how much time I wasted thinking about you? About imagining what it would be like to look at you and have you look at me the same way-“

“Barry, I love you-“

“I loved you.”

He hadn’t realized he was shouting until his words came to a screeching halt, echoing through the empty hallways of the lonely apartment. Barry slid off of the bed leaving an awkward tension in the air. He slipped on his boxers and jeans, and as he was about to grab his shirt, he fiercely looked at Dans shirt he was wearing earlier, which was now lying on the floor with Dans discarded clothing. Refusing to make eye contact, he muttered “Fuck it,” and didn’t pick it up. Dan watched as Barry left his room, went into his own room, grabbed a t-shirt and his shoes.

“Barry, where are you going?” Dan asked desperately, frowning when he heard Barry pick up his keys and open the door.

“Out. Don’t wait for me.” Barry said as he slammed the door to their apartment. He couldn’t wait to just go. He opened the door to his car and plopped in his seat. He sat there for a second, trying to take in what just happened. An immediate rush of emotion flooded his mind as he felt his face grow warmer and his eyes become watery. Wiping his eyes, he took a cleansing breath and reached for his phone in his back pocket. Shit. It was still in Dans room.

He was going to send a text to Suzy, telling her to meet him at the Starbucks near the grump office immediately, but he doubted that they’re still open by now, they closed around 11 to provide for their customers who drank coffee at 10pm.

He started his car, feeling the brake loosen beneath his foot. He backed out of their driveway and sped off into the night.

Dan sat in his uncomfortably quiet room, feeling too naked, too exposed for his liking. Standing up and listening to various joints crack, he flicked on the lights, scrounging around the pile of clothes for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that didn’t smell the worst. He eyed his shirt which he had given Barry a few months ago, mixed in with other clothes on the floor. Dan picked it up, it smelled like him. He felt horrible.

“Oh god… what did I do?” He muttered, his voice quivering as his words trailed off. Tears began to form in his eyes, his lower lip beginning to tremble. Before he knew it, he was holding his head in his hands, sitting on the side of his bed. He rubbed his face with his trembling hands. A few tears ran down the side of his face before he could blink them away. He took a deep breath and sat up, pushing his fingers through his hair.

He picked up Barry’s, well, I guess it was Dans shirt and folded it neatly, and set it on Barry’s nicely made bed.

He picked up his phone from his nightstand and saw various texts from Arin.

<3 Arin 4h ago  
Suzy wants to know if you guys wanna come over for late dinner

<3 Arin 32m ago  
Dude, you going through with it??

<3 Arin 21m ago  
Make sure you use a condom ;P

He opened the texts, his fingers tiredly typing a response.

“It didn’t work. I fucked up, Arin, I fucked up so bad”

Send.

Dan took another deep breath, attempting to clear his mind, but failing miserably. His phone rang in his hand, Arin’s contact photo covering his screen. He gingerly pressed the accept button, and pressing speaker phone.

“Hey man,”

“Hey,” Dan said more monotone than expected.

“So, like, what happened? Did you tell him?”

“Yeah it just kinda slipped out and once I said it there was no going back. Oh god I feel so terrible, Arin.”

“Dan, listen, people make mistakes man, and Barry is not the kind of guy to hold a grudge, dude.”

“Well, I kinda told him… that I liked him back,”

“You what?”

“Arin, I thought it would help,” said a defensive Dan.

“Alright um, right now, the best thing to do is to just wait it out. Is he still at the apartment?”

“No, he said he was going ‘out’ plus he left his phone here so I can’t call him. Arin… I’m scared man, I’m really fuckin scared.” Dans voice began to wobble, his throat drawing tense.

“Dude, you’re fine he’ll come back don’t worry. It’s Barry.”

“But what if he doesn’t? He said he loved me dude! Do you know how that feels!?”

He didn’t realize he was shouting, or when he even started shouting. A few moments of heavy tension filled the silence on the other end.

“Arin, listen, I didn’t mean it-“

“It’s fine dude, I’ll come over and I’ll make you dinner and we can talk about this over some chicken Parmesan, that okay?”

“Mhm”

“Alright, man, I’ll be over in a sec.”

“Bye,”

“Bye,”

-

Barry’s foot pushed down on the accelerator, his fists white knuckling the steering wheel. He didn’t know where he was going, but for the first time, he didn’t need someone. He didn’t need a conversation or a hug, he needed to be alone with his thoughts to try and figure out what to do.

He pulled into the nearest secluded parking lot he could fine and parked his car, leaving the radio on. The radio announcer’s deep scratchy voice softly spoke “Okay… its 3:17 am, you’re tuned in with your main man Tommy Inglethorp. This next song is gonna keep you warm on a cold, cold night. If you don’t got a lover, just close your eyes… and listen to HONNE.”

Barry listened to the song, remembering that he had heard of a few times while listening to other HONNE songs in a playlist… that Dan had sent him. Now that his name was in his head, the lyrics seemed to sum up how he feels… felt about Dan. He sits there, somewhat wallowing in self pity, wondering how he didn’t see this coming. His mind is still slightly foggy, and his muscles have a dull ache from fatigue dusting them.

After sitting by himself and letting his mind go for a little bit, he decided he felt a little bit better about the situation, and regrets running out like that. He could’ve talked through it with dan and maybe come to a conclusion with him. But wait, didn’t he say that he loved him? Before Arin, before he came in and messed it up.

“Who am I kidding, this isn’t Arin’s fault. He didn’t do this, Dan did.” Since when did he start talking to himself? Now, I guess.

He makes the decision to try and go home and sleep it off and they’ll hopefully talk in the morning. But the night got worse when he realized that there was another car in their driveway when he was about to pull in. He wasn’t angry for the sole purpose that their driveway can only fit two cars, but it was Arin’s car. The similar rage from before returned, causing him to bite his lip and just sleep in his car tonight. It wasn’t the first time he had slept in here, but Dan and Arin were the two people he did not want to see at the moment. He crawled into the backseat, grabbing an emergency blanket and pillow he had in the back of his car for various reasons and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible.

That week, and the week after that, when Barry passed Dan in the hallway or in the office, he wouldn’t look over his shoulder anymore. They stopped talking late at night, they stopped eating together. They were living two separate lives and Dan hated how he was being ignored. He also hated it because he did the exact same thing to Barry. And that made him feel even worse.

It was radio silence between the two since the argument. Even if it was a week after what happened, Barry still thought about it. It was more than obvious that Dan was sorry and he felt terrible and would avoid him for some time, but Barry knew Dan very well, almost too well, and he knew that Dan would confront him sooner or later. This wouldn’t go on forever. He hadn’t seen much of him at home, he was always at Arin’s or staying late on purpose. One night, Barry was editing in their living room and hadn’t kept track of the time, but it was late and Dan still wasn’t home. To be honest, he was still kind of upset, but it’s not like he stopped caring about Dan. He glanced at the electronic clock on his computer.

3:17 am. Ugh.   

Barry picked up his phone, finally deciding that he had let Dan hate himself enough and wanting to end this dispute. He scrolled through his messages, slightly surprised how long it had been since Dan and Barry texted, and pressed the call icon. His phone remained unanswered until it hit voicemail.

He listened to Dan’s voice list off his number and the typical voicemail script, then the small beep after the recording ping from his phone.

“Hey Dan, it’s Barry, it’s pretty late, man and I’m just calling to see when you’re getting home,” Barry tried to bite back a snarky comment about if Dan’s even coming home that is, “so just, call me. I’m worried man, see ya.” Well, it wasn’t the most heartfelt thing but hey, it was something.

After finishing up the episode he was currently editing, he transferred himself to his bedroom, plugging in his phone and snuggling up with his blanket. A small smile crept on his face when he realized things would (hopefully) resolve with Dan soon enough.

A soft roll of thunder pulled Dan from sleep, causing the whole house to lightly shake. He sat up, his eyelids refusing to open. His back ached from sleeping on Brian’s couch after trying to finish their newest album in an all-nighter. Their house was too quiet for either Audrey or Rachel to be up. He glanced over to Brian, who was happily snoring away in his recliner with his laptop on his lap, still open. He can’t remember when they fell asleep, somewhere around 2:00. Patting around aimlessly for his phone, he found it nudged between the couch cushions.

“Fuck,” whispered Dan when the notification popped up, saying ‘1 missed call from Barry’.

He decided he’d either call him back later or talk to him, it was about time that he and Barry worked things out. He walked around Brian’s coffee table and shook Brian awake.

“Hey, I’m heading home, man,” Dan said while rocking Brian, who just replied with sleep-hazed mumbles.

Dan grabbed his laptop and his other devices and packed up his bag, and tried to leave as quietly as possible. It was still dark outside, a small amount of light rising behind the trees signaled it was about 5:00 am.

When Dan pulled into their driveway, all of the lights were off, as expected. He silently slipped through the door to their apartment and headed straight to his room. He immediately felt a little bit better when he pulled on his sweatpants and a different t-shirt, climbed into bed and wrapped himself up in his blankets. He thought he should at least listen to the voicemail before he went to sleep. He listened to Barry's voice say his name and say that he was... worried? Wait, he was confused. He thought Barry hated him for y'know lying to him about the whole situation. 

 

The next morning, he woke up surprisingly early, well for him at least. Although he was very comfortable in his blanket burrito, his stomach said otherwise. He sleepily slipped out of bed, and wandered into the kitchen, noticing Barry was enjoying his coffee from the couch, scrolling through twitter on his phone.

Something was different in the air. He didn’t feel the usual shame accompanied with the stink eye from Barry today, or maybe it was just him. But he liked it. He noticed that the missed call notification still resided on his lock screen as he turned on his phone while he made himself some breakfast. A small idea hit him just then. He swiped on the notification, his lock screen turning into the calling screen as it dialed Barry’s number automatically. He held his phone up to his ear as a witty smile crept onto his face.

Barry’s phone suddenly buzzed in his hand, Dan’s contact coming up on his screen. He shot Dan a confused look as he noticed that Dan had his phone up to his ear and was indeed calling him.

“Answer it,” Dan mouthed silently, waiting for Barry to answer his phone.

“Hello,” Barry said with an awkward smile as he answered the call and held his phone up to his ear, eyeing Dan as he did so.

“Hey Barry, its Dan, I was just calling to let you know that I got home safely last night, and thanks for callin’ to check up on me.”

“Anytime, man.” Barry said shrugging in Dans direction, both letting out a small chuckle to one another.

“I wanted to, uh, say that I’m sorry. What I did was totally uncool and dick-ish of me and I hope that there’s no more bad blood between us.” Dan said with an apologetic smile.

“I forgive you, man. Plus, it was a little shitty of me to just kinda run out on you like that. I mean, we could’ve avoided this if I wouldn’t have done that.” Barry said, biting his cheek.

“Nah, to be honest I would’ve done the same. So, we’re cool?”

“Totally. So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, how’s things with Arin?”

“Oh, uh, we kinda figured that it would be better if we were just friends.”

“Oh snap, I’m sorry man,”

“Nah it’s cool, it’s better that way, plus it was mutual.”

“Ah, I gotcha.”

“So… that leaves me with two problems.”

“And those would be?”

“I still like you… so, maybe we could give this another shot?”

Barry but his lip, his mind suddenly racing and screeching to a halt at the same time. He did still have feelings for Dan, but his mind was still in the mindset of ‘he hurt you’ and not ‘he loves you’.

“I still like you too. And yeah, that would be awesome,” Barry said, a sincere smile curving his last few words as he winked at Dan.

“Okay now, one more problem.”

“Lay it on me,”

“I have a reservation for two tonight for dinner and no one to go with,”

“I think I can help you out with that,” Barry said, his smile growing wider as he moved towards dan in the kitchen. He hung up his phone right as he faced Dan, letting Dan set his phone down. Dan moved closer, subconsciously smiling just as big as Barry was. The slowly moved closer and closer toward each other, Dan dipping his head down to meet Barry’s. Barry pressed his lips to Dan’s, both of them smiling I to the kiss. Barry rested his arms around Dan’s neck and let Dan put his hands on his waist.

Barry pulled back, looking into Dan’s eyes, his smile unbelievably big.   
“Before we do anything else, brush your teeth because your breath is rank, dude.” Barry chuckled wholeheartedly, pulling himself away from his boyfriend.

“I love you too,” Dan joked as he ruffled Barry’s hair on his way to the bathroom. And just like that, things in the Avidan-Kramer household were now at peace.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this roller coaster of a chapter. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, any feedback is welcome!! Plus feel free to check out some of my other stuff, you know where to find that, have a good morning/afternoon/evening!! -Alaina

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters coming soon! Don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging I already finished writing it I just need to post it that's all


End file.
